The Hostage Situation
by Amybrooks
Summary: Kara is out being Supergirl but is brought down by a kryptonite dart that isn't from the DEO. She is put in jeopardy, while her friends are desperately trying to find her. How will Kara get out without her powers? Will they be able to find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello fellow readers! Had this idea in my head for a while and decide to write it down. Haven't written in a long time and english isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Anyways, happy reading! I hope you enjoy it._

 **The Hostage Situation**

Kara was walking out of the bank with a proud smile on her face. She had just stopped a bank robbery from happening and things hadn't been too hectic at CatCo, so she was having a pretty good day.

"Thanks again, Supergirl." said the police officer.

"Anytime." Kara replied smiling before flying away. As she was soaring above the high buildings, she suddenly felt a stinging feeling on the side of her neck. She reached to touch it and pulled out a kryptonite dart. Kara was immediately flooded with panic, hoping it was the DEO but it didn't make any sense for them to bring her down like that. Thoughts raced through her head before giving in to the weakness and falling to the ground.

Alex had called Kara six times. It was very unusual for her not to answer considering she was always near her phone especially if it was Alex, she always answered if it was Alex. This made Alex uneasy, so she decided to stop by CatCo. She entered the building walking quickly with anxiety. She got to her sister's floor and made her way to her desk only to find it was empty. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around only to find Kara's friend looking sheepishly at her.

"Uh, hi Alex." Winn shuffled nervously and fidgeted with his hands. "So I'm guessing you're here looking for Kara." He chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, uh, there may be a slight problem." He said seriously. Alex did not like where this was going.

Kara woke with a start only to find out she had been restrained. She was laying on a steel table and had restraints on her wrists, torso, and ankles. She started to look around and saw that she was in a kryptonite induced room much like the DEO's, but she knew all too well that's not where she is right now. Kara was terrified to say the least. She was being held hostage by someone who knew how to hurt her, she had no idea where she was, and if they already knew her identity, she was afraid they were going to target her loved ones next.

Suddenly the only door in the room burst open and a tall man with a strong build walked in. He had dark hair and eyes but Kara had never seen this man before. He walked closer to her and stuck a syringe in her forearm. Kara wriggled to get away from his touch but her attempts were useless.

"Who are you?" Kara nearly screamed.

He let out a dark chuckle. "Just relax, Supergirl. As long as you give us what we want, we're not going to cause you any harm." He said as he drew blood from her. "The boss will be coming in shortly for your interrogation." He began to leave as Kara's eyes went wide. "Who's the boss? Where am I?" She screamed after him but he just ignored her.

Kara tried to get out of her restraints but to no avail. The kryptonite had stripped her of all her superpowers and was currently like any human which was not the ideal state she desired in this given situation.

Winn had taken Alex to the secret office. Jimmy was there looking down at floor sadly. They had spent the last hour trying to find Kara's location

Winn had explained to Alex how Kara went and stopped a bank robbery in process but after she took flight, they haven't heard anything from her. At first Alex was really mad at them, but now she was just thoroughly worried and scared as they both were. The three stood in silence trying to piece together where she might be when Alex spoke up. "Okay, I'm going over to the DEO and I'm gonna see what we can do. You two get back to work tell Cat Kara has food poisoning or something. I'll update you if we find anything." She said exasperated. "Try not to worry too much about her, she's strong and I don't just mean physically." Alex stated. "Wherever she is or whether she is in danger or not, I'm sure she's fighting so let's try and keep our heads up." James said before walking out of the office. Winn and Alex followed after him and hoped that everything was going to be fine.

Kara waited for the "boss" to show up but her patience was wearing thin. Her fear had turned to anger. She was mad at whoever this prick thought he was. If he thought he was going to get away with breaking Supergirl, he was dead wrong. Abrutly, the door opened.

"Well, well what a turn of events. Who would've thought I could capture Supergirl so easily." Said none other than Maxwell Lord. Kara struggled once again her anger becoming greater once she saw who was holding her hostage. "Don't even bother trying to break free. This room makes you as weak and vulnerable as a human being, so don't strain yourself." He said smugly. "What do you want with me?" She spat out with disgust. He smiled and walked towards her. "Oh you are going to provide me with a lot things Supergirl." He mused.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hostage Situation**

Winn was pacing around the CatCo office with thoughts of where Kara might be swarming in his head. Did she get tired of pursuing the life of being a superhero? This question was more comforting than the other speculations in his head, thought he knew it was far from the truth. It was far more likely that Kara was in danger but thinking this made his heart dropped. Cat Grant walked into her office in her panache manner and began to look around for Kara before sitting in her desk. Winn decided to head over there and tell her that Kara wasn't coming in today.

Winn knocked on the door slightly with half his body already in the room. "Excuse me, Miss Grant. Kara wanted me to let you know she will not be coming in today." He said with a nervous smile. "What do you mean she's not coming in? She's always here. To what do I owe the incompetence?" She questioned Winn. "Heh, yeah, you see Kara has food poisoning." He explained hoping Cat would buy it. "I'm not sure I believe that because, you see, she never gets sick." Cat retaliated standing up, knowing very well that Kara was Supergirl even though she always denied it. "Well she is today, Miss Grant." Winn said before exiting. Cat was not buying any of this. She decided to give Kara a call. She dialed on her phone but no one picked up and she realized that something was definitely going on with Supergirl.

"I have brought you here for a few answers." Maxwell said hovering above Kara. "And by having you here, I will get them." His lips curled into a sinister smile. "My team is currently running tests on your blood to see what your made of exactly, so that they can replicate it." He explained walking around the room.

"Why would you wanna replicate it?" Kara asked and he hummed.

"That's classified." He turned towards the table she was tied down to. "But enough small talk, let's get to the interrogation. Shall we?" He pulled out a chair from a corner and placed it next to the table. He sat down and pulled out some sort of remote from his pocket. "Your restraints will emit electric shock whenever I click this remote." He explained while motioning to the small device in his hand. "So if I were you, I'd think before answering."

"Let's start simple. Who are you?" He asked looking at her malevolently. Kara glared at him, she was not giving him any answers. "Don't feel like talking?" Maxwell said with a slight tone of anger in his voice and immediately clicked the remote. Kara screamed in agony as the waves of electricity went through her body. She back arched as if to get away from the pain and then it subsided leaving her panting and aching. "I'm not messing around, Supergirl." Maxwell said darkly. Kara wasn't planning on breaking, but Maxwell sure made it hard. All she could do was take comfort in the thought that they were going to find her soon. At least she hoped.

Alex made her way to see James and Winn. She had a hunch about who had Kara. She entered the office to find them staring at the computer trying to locate Kara.

"Guys. I think I know who has Kara." She stated. They both instantly looked up.

"Who?" James asked. "I have a pretty good guess it may be Maxwell Lord." Alex said.

"But it's only a guess." Winn said. "I know but we have to check at least." She replied. "Well, what do you plan on doing?" James asked her. "I thought I could go visit Max, gain his trust, and see if I can get anything to back up my hunch." She said. "Not exactly the best plan, but so far everything is a dead end." She said exhaling. "We'll help you with anything you need, Alex." Winn said. "Yeah, we're gonna bring her home." James said with a tight smile.

Winn went up to CatCo and sat at his desk. Cat walked up to his desk which startled Winn. "Tell me, where is Kiera? And I want a real answer." She questioned. Win. Started to panic but he thought the truth was exactly what he could answer. "Miss Grant, I don't know. We've tried to reach her but she's M.I.A." Cat looked at him suspiciously and leaned in so only he could hear her. "I don't know what you're hiding exactly, but I will find out and once you find her...you will let me know immediately." She said and walked away into her office.

Kara had been interrogated for the past hour enduring Maxwell's shock torture, but she wasn't budging. Max had left the room and Kara had been alone for maybe a half hour she couldn't really tell. She had lost track of time a long time ago. She didn't even know what day it was. She felt helpless. Maxwell came in the room with the other tall man who had drawn her blood.

"Okay, Supergirl. Since you're not talking to me, I thought you could talk to my friend Gavin here." He said and motioned to the other man. "Here's what's going to happen. You are going to fight Gavin. If you lose, you answer my questions and if you don't answer...well I'll kill you." He said smirking. "What if I win?" She croaked. "Not likely." He said and left.

Her boundaries were released and she sat up, dizziness taking over immediately. She closed her eyes until it passed and then decided to get up and fight Gavin. As soon as she put her weight on the floor, she took a while to gain her balance. When she did she walked up to Gavin and got into her fighting stance. Gavin smirked and threw a punch at her face which she dodged but he threw another at her stomach which caught her off guard. Gavin took the opportunity to punch her square in the jaw and Kara fell to the floor. She was much too weak to hold her own. Gavin kicked her in the stomach repeatedly before picking her up and throwing her against the wall. She fell to the floor with a loud thud, before everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hostage Situation**

Alex made her way to Lord Technologies. She didn't really have a plan. She was nervous that she would not be successful on this venture, but she had to try. She went up to Maxwell's office. She goes in and he greets her with a smile.

"Agent Danvers. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said happily. "Find anything dangerous

you think I made?" He smirked.

"Uh, no. I actually came to see how you were holding up after the alien attack last week." She said trying to make conversation. When the Kryptonians attacked Lord Technologies, Alex was afraid she had lost Maxwell's trust but shortly after they saw each other again and rekindled this bond. Alex wasn't too fond of the guy, but having him as an ally was important.

"I've been fine, thank you for your concern. I've been working on some...promising projects." He said. This peaked Alex's attention. "Projects?" she asked. "Well, not projects. More like a really big project with a lot of utility." He replied smugly.

"You're being a bit vague." She remarked unsure of what he meant by this project.

"You know what, you're smarter than most people. I like that. So, I guess I'll let you in on this." He said.

Alex was beyond confused as he took her to a floor in the building she had never been before. He led her down a corridor with a lot of doors, until they reached one with a complicated futuristic lock. Maxwell put his hand on the lock and opened the door. There was a dark, big glass window and pushed against it a desk with a lot buttons and a door next to the window.

"Agent Danvers, I present to you Supergirl." He said and pushed a button on the desk making the window now see through.

There was Kara. Laying on ametal bed, strapped down. She had bruises on her face which were more noticeable in comparison to her sickly pale skin. Alex covered her mouth in horror, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh my god. How?" She said lowly.

"Kryptonite. Makes her as vulnerable as we are." He said. Alex regained her composure and pretended nothing was wrong. "What are you gonna do with her?" She asked finding her voice. "I want to replicate her powers. Find out who she is. Maybe kill her, not sure on that last one yet." He said as if it were game, because to him it was…but not to Alex. This was her baby sister. Who was being tortured and held against her will because some billionare wants more power. She knew she had to save her as soon as possible.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists tightly. Alex tried to wriggle away. "What are you doing?" She asked wide eyed. "I just want to clarify, that this a really big secret Agent Danvers and if you even tell a soul about it, my men will find you and, well, let's just say Supergirl won't be the only one in that room." He whispered and let her go. Alex was not leaving Kara any more time with this psychopath, but she had to be smart.

•

Alex made her way to the DEO. She had called Hank earlier and filled him in, then he composed a plan and told her to come to the office. She decided to tell Winn and James since they were doing their best trying to help Kara.

When she got there everyone was scurrying about working. Winn and James were with Director Henshaw.

"Agent Danvers, everything is ready for the plan to take place. I even found a position for your...allies." He said motioning to the boys.

The plan was for Alex to go back to Lord Technologies and go where they were keeping Kara in, only that this time agents would make themselves invisible and go in and extract Kara while Alex kept Lord busy.

"There has been a small change in the plan, Alex. Instead of the agents using the invisibility field, Mr. Schott and Olsen will be with you on the mission. Supergirl needs people she can trust on this one." Hank explained.

Alex sighed and wore a perplexed expression but decided not to argue with Hank. She just wanted her sister back. "Alright, when do we start?"

•

Kara woke up and realized she had been freed of her restraints but she was far too weak to have her powers back or even heal. She sat up with a groan clutching her sides. She guessed she had some bruised ribs among other minor injuries. Maxwell Lord entered the room studying a tablet.

"Nice to see you up." He said not looking up from the device. "Your stats are terrible by the way. One might think that you would have more resistance but really you're a weak little thing." He scolded.

"You are a disgrace." Kara spit out, hatred lingering on every word.

"If you say so, but really I'm the one helping the greater good. Don't you think?" He smirked.

"When I get out of here, I'll show what greater good looks like." She responded. Kara didn't hate a lot of people but Maxwell Lord was certainly worthy of such apathy.

"Oh I'm counting on you getting out, I wouldn't worry about that." He retaliated. "What are you talking about?" She asked fear building up inside her.

"When your team or friends or whatever it is you have, rescues you...I will know exactly who you are and I will expose you." He said while circling around her.

"If you think you have any chance at winning this Maxwell, let me be the one to tell you how wrong you are." She said with disgust.

He smiled. "Only time will tell, Supergirl. Only time will tell." He said as he walked away and left.


End file.
